The Clothes Hunt
The Clothes Hunt is the thirtieth episode of the Opera TV series Treasure Divers, the last episode of Treasure Divers' first season, and the first one produced for Opera TV's Adult's Week. Synopsis When Lilly and Cleo try to get a full-body tan, their clothes are mysteriously stolen! Can Demott and Quomi help find them? Plot The episode begins with Demott, Lilly and Quomi introducing themselves while sitting on the porch of their house. Just then, Lilly gets up to go down to the beach, which she says is because she and Cleo wish to get tanned. Demott and Quomi state that they will join the girls later, and Lilly heads off. On the beach, she and Cleo meet up, and Cleo suggests that they get full-body tans. Lilly accepts this proposition, and the two girls strip nude and lay down, leaving their clothes in a pile. Back at their house, Demott and Quomi decide to take their shoes and socks off, which they do. They get distracted by each other's feet, preventing them from noticing the mysterious figure looking out from behind the pawn shop. An hour later, Demott and Quomi have fallen asleep, but are woken up by screams of terror. The two boys run outside to find out what has happened, and learn that the girls' clothes have been stolen. Fearing for what might happen if the clothes are not found, Demott and Quomi pledge to find the stolen clothes. Just then, Cleo finds a note. The note appears to contain clues as to where the items of clothing are hidden, so Demott takes the note so he can use it. Deciphering the note's clues, Demott and Quomi first head to the scuba shop, where the girls' underwear is found. After that, their search takes them to the pawn shop, where they find the girls' shirts, the ice cream parlour, where they find the girls' legwear, and their house, where they find Lilly's flip-flops. After finding all of the clothes and depositing them back on the beach, Demott expresses relief that nothing else should happen, at which point the B.A.D. team emerge. When Demott asks what the B.A.D. team are doing there, Joey sarcastically states that they had "come to borrow some sugar" before revealing that he and his team were responsible for stealing the girls' clothes. After revealing this, he mocks the girls for their breast sizes and singles out Lilly in particular, which angers Quomi. Quomi rants about why the B.A.D. team angers him, culminating in a Tidal Shout that forces the B.A.D. team to flee. Tired after a long day, Demott and Quomi decide to strip themselves and join the girls in sunbathing. To thank the boys for helping them, the girls allow them to worship their feet, leading to an extended foot worship sequence where the girls also worship the boys' feet. After the sequence ends, the divers get dressed and return to their house, where they find a letter. The letter is from Merlin, who is planning to move to Grohum Cove to assist the Treasure Divers Agency with the making of new diving suits. This excites the divers, who wonder what treasures will await beyond their usual area of the lake. The three say their goodbyes to the viewer and tell them to visit Grohum Cove some time, and the episode ends with a montage of clips from previous episodes and the movie set to a soft piano rendition of the show's theme song, followed by a title card saying "It's been a pleasure having you in Grohum Cove. We'll see you again for Season 2!", which is signed by the members of the show's cast. Cast * Peter Opera - Demott Smith, Jebediah Creen (silent cameo), Johnny Pawner (silent cameo), Merlin (voice) * Iiw Opera - Lilly Creen * Ricardo Wizardo - Quomi Creen * Melvin Trollson - Mr. Icey (silent cameo) * Johnny Guider - Steve Scubaman (silent cameo) * Rosalina Evans - Cleo Watkins * Hafu Evans - Joey Jerkinson * Gogo Tomago - Ivy T (silent cameo) * Korgot of Earth - Taylor T (silent cameo) Trivia * This is the only episode of the series where Bosscreen, Johnny, Steve, and Mr. Icey have no dialogue, due to only appearing in the ending montage. ** Ivy and Taylor also have no lines, but appear in the episode proper. Gallery 6B1C29E4-C08A-4A9F-9CBD-750581FD65EC.png|The end card Category:Opera TV Category:Cutieverse Category:Treasure Divers Category:Treasure Divers Episodes Category:Adults' Week